Silent Kokoro
by DeathberryDesu
Summary: Your average shall we date story! A girl meets a boy and they fall in love but with just a little twist in it. ( Based off the Game Shall we Date: Angel or Demon. )
1. Hajime

**AUTHOR NOTE:**Note to the story is based off the game: _Shall We Date: Angel or Demon_. I couldn't find a tag for it so I used _Shall We date: Ninja Love_. Throwing it out there so don't say I didn't tell you. Sorry for the inconvenience! But I do hope you read this and enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

**Silent Kokoro**

**Chapter 1: Hajime**

* * *

><p>It was just the beginning of a new day, the sunshine shining past the pink colored trees, children laughing. I couldn't help but smile the world seemed rather open than disclosed. Maybe it was the fact how things felt less tense in the world when you see a mere child; you think of yourself. A blind child running through the obstacles of what they call life.<p>

You worry about going to school, food, winning a game of tag, you never knew that as humans we are destined to conquer fears. It's what defines us as humans and as long as someone's around with that knowledge the human race isn't going nowhere.

My basic life starts off with daily routine, a hot shower followed by the world best snacks/breakfasts on the go: Poptarts. With those two things out the way my day has officially began.

_Vrrrm vrrrrrm._

I snatch over my phone at the end table checking the notifications. "Huh. .Ellie played me back."

One of her favorite games: Panda pop, how original.

"I'll play you later, love bug." With that I tossed away my phone.

I had better things to think about: Christmas. What was I going to get this year was the real question. Christmas was in three weeks and I planned to make it better than it was last year, It's the same goal as last year and the year before.

After brainstorming and no train of thought I found it best to walk into town and visit the shops. Maybe that'd give me ideas of what I should get. The only problem is getting off the couch. Groaning I rose to my feet changing into something warm to fight against the cold.

"Should of dressed warmer. ." I scoffed. "And brought gloves."

The streets of Japan always seemed to be busy. It was how things went but also one of the things I loved about it. Here's how I think of it: a jumble of fish swimming together trying to prove how different they are. And what I mean by that is; we all have similar features a face, nose, mouth and ears but with different potentials in life. Everyone has something to bring to the table.

Before I could notice I felt my arm jerk back knocking all the concentration right out of my head. What was I thinking again? I looked up to the taller frame meeting eyes with redhead. Out of all my years of living on Japan never have I met one. By conclusion I took a guess on thinking he was new.

"Sorry. .I wasn't paying attention." I apologized taking the blame.

For a second or two I studied the male's face. He had features that seemed indescribable; mysterious, hard face, he looked so serious. If I looked closer I noticed a mark on the right of his cheek 'XIII'. What does that mean?

"Hmn. Here."

The male held his hand out holding my purse. When did I even drop it? For a few seconds I pondered until I realized I was staring.

"Ngh! Thank you." Quickly I took my purse and without another word he walked away into the paint shop.

This was my exact destination as well and I couldn't help to think that today would be an awkward. Pulling the door the same man stood in a corner where the brushes were located. From the corner of my eye I felt myself staring. He looked so interesting like a book that I was dying to open up and read.

"So what? Do you normally stalk people?" He turned around on his heels, snapping.

"Excuse me-?! What? No!" I retorted. "It's not like I follow every hot guy around shops."

_Shit_! Swallowing spit I hadn't fully realized what I said until he lightly nudged me.

"I just happened to be going in the same direction." I added.

Amber hues scanned me like he was a computer trying to find out my identity, once the scan was complete he sighed sliding his hands into his pocket.

"You don't look artistic to me."

"Never knew you had to look artistic to paint or be in a paint shop." I began. "But if I look at, you don't look like an artist."

Brushing my thumb against the bristles of the brush I faced him and nothing but silence filled the room. Averting his eyes he apologized under his breath. I wasn't even sure if I heard him correctly.

"It's no big deal." And just like that I forgave him. "Yanno, I've never seen you in town. Usually the faces I see seem familiar but yours. . nope. . "

"Well." He dropped his sketchbook and it opened to a drawing of a horse.

"Holy crap!" Lowering my height I picked up the book and ran my hand over it. Detailed, contrast, value, shading. This picture was so. . Optimistic. "This looks really good." I handed it over to its owner and he left the shop.

Was it something I said?

* * *

><p>Time had passed and I was already home with more gifts than I thought I'd ever buy. With all the wrapping and cards I wrote fatigue began to set in. All I wanted to do at the moment was sleep and watch a few movies but I had to keep going these presents weren't going to wrap. Debating on which decision to make I gave in. A break was needed.<p>

In front of the canvas I grabbed the new paint I'd bought at the shop spreading it on my panel mixing the red and white together with a dash of blue. Painting over the white canvas I felt myself being drifted off into the world of creativity. The stranger really had inspired me to do great things and my intentions were to follow his skills. Step by step I would soon get there.

"Shit!" The cup which cleaned my brush tipped over pouring out.

"Great, simply fantastic." I tied my pink hair up before I did anything pinching the bridge of my nose.

If there's one thing I hated it was a mess. I always thought a clean house was a happy house and with a happy house we have happy people. That was true but as of now it was a different story! The color red was in the middle of my floor!

While I grabbed a bucket and wash cloth I went to scrub the red spot hearing a clatter of voices.

"Don't frighten here."

"Oh come on! We can have a little fun."

Two voices and to those voices I had no idea whom they were.

"Shh! Be quiet.."

Dropping the cloth I pressed my back fully against the wall listening to their conversation. The only thing I could think of was my house being robbed. Searching for a weapon I found myself using a broom charging out.

"Get out! I don't-."

Silenced by my own words I stared at the men there were three of them. Two of three had wings one happened to be white and the other was black. As for the third he wore a long coat with a hood over his head, the shadow covering his face.

The man in black took a step close and I ran to the kitchen grabbing a knife.

"Stay back!"

"We've got a frisky one, huh?" Again the dark male spoke.

"Diaval, Leave her be." The white man sighed.

"I just want to play with her."

"Idiots. ." Finally the third one opened up.

Bullets of sweat ran down my face with each move I made. My muscles were so tense I thought I'd spaz out. Another step was taking by the man with horns in his head. Out of defense I chucked it running for the window jumping out. With the idea of bracing myself for the ground I landed on my chest with a shard of glass in my knee.

The foul taste of blood stained my mouth as I spat it out feeling it trickle down my neck. "Fuck." This was going to hurt.

Without a second passing I pulled out the glass screaming bloody murder throwing the piece elsewhere.

"I'll get her." Someone from above spoke and that gave me my cue to run.

Limping to town I went to the nearest shop to my house. The gas station! When I within its radius I grabbed the handle and felt someone jerk my waist. So close. .

"Let go!"

Off the ground I felt rough winds hitting my face, flakes of snow attacking my skin. Was this guy crazy?! What the hell was going on?! My body trembled into shock I didn't have time to reflect on the wound. His grasp tightened until I felt one of my ribs cracking.

Choking on blood I growled out: "Let go!"

"Let go? Will do."

His arm let loose of my body and now I was falling to to earth face down. Shutting my eyes I prayed this was all a dream and I'd wake up till until someone caught my fall. Green misty hues opened and I skimmed the man in white. He was the one without horns only a pair of wings and a genuine smile. I felt safe until I remembered we were still in the sky soon arriving home.

"My apologies. If I would have known this wore to happen I would have acted out sooner." He spoke guiding me to the couch and I pushed him away.

"What the hell is going on?! What— "Before I could finish my sentence another window shattered.

My pulse picked up its pace as I held my neck noticing blood was leaking out. And a lot of it. Scared I backed up until my legs gave out and I was on the ground. I pursed my lips trying to get my voice out when I felt someone sling me over their shoulder.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

Before I could respond I was already unconscious and everything was of a blur. The last words I heard were the names of the men: Ruvel, Lastis and Diaval.


	2. Chiyu

**Chapter 2:** **Chiyu**

* * *

><p>Inhaling softly through my nose my body twitched trying to wake up. The shuffle of papers rattled into my ears as I turned to the noise. With enough power my eye lids gave in exploring the building. It was definitely not my room but it had the scent of rubbing alcohol. The Television was on <em>Final Heaven<em> but the volume was too low to hear. I turned to my side rubbing my knee feeling a bandage over it. That's when I just remembered.

Destruction, glass, horns and wings. As I sat there in deep thought trying to piece together my memories I remembered the quiet one out of the two. He was the one that took me to the hospital. When we arrived I was awake and fully aware of my injury. Me being stubborn and hard headed I forced him to leave telling him I'd make it myself.

I didn't even get to pull the hospital door before I found myself helplessly on the ground. After that everything was a blur and here I am. In the hospital bed with doctors around me taking my blood pressure, temperature and being asked questions.

I was no help when it came to answers. Being asked questions such as: How'd this happen? Did someone harm you? I don't know why but I lied. I told them It was all me. The scent of Alcohol grew stronger when the doctor left keeping the door open.

_Great. . _

Without further ado I decided to get some rest. Taking soft breaths I'd hope the nightmare was over. Maybe they forgot about me but sadly luck wasn't on my side. Flashing my eyes open the man in black was face to face with me.

"Such a beautiful face. ." He inched closer.

"Wh-What?!"

His rough fingers rested under my chin jerking it up to get a better look of my face. My throat began to feel dry and numb as his voice grew low and husky. Suddenly the Television turned off and the door was locked shut.

"May I taste you?" The male hissed with a devilish grin.

"Stop! Get away!"

The door slammed open and before I could scream someone stood behind the man over me.

"This is low, Diaval. Even for you. She's healing and you can't restrain yourself."

"Just having a little fun. ."

So that was his name, the man with horns and black hardened wings. The grin of the devil and touch of fire; Diaval. I watched in silence what would happen next.

"You're pathetic."

"She isn't yours to have, Ruvel."

And there went the other name. The one whom helped me get to the hospital in the first place: Ruvel. He was quiet and often spoke in short drifted sentences. I'll admit I was happy to see his entrance he's the reason of why I'm still pure.

I watched as Diaval walked out the door and in a blink of an eye his wings were gone. The horns were nowhere to be scene and his attire wasn't the same. He looked more human. Ruvel turned to face me and still I had no idea of what his face looked like. If he was hiding his identity he did it fairly well to the point where I was impressed. But now what?

"Thank you." My voice gave out.

"Hmn."

I moved my legs around to reach the medicine on my tray. The pain killers were starting to wear off so I took another dose. Dropping the pills in my mouth I rose the bottle of water on the lower half of my lips draining half the bottle. I never knew I was that thirsty that explained the dry throat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Surprised he even asked, I said "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Ruvel opened the curtains back in letting the sun shine through the blinds. With a soft gaze he faced the window he seemed to really enjoy the warmth the sun gave off. It was almost like he forgot about my presence. The snowflakes tapped against the window begging to come inside.

After my heart calmed down and I found myself safe I closed my eyes. I hated to admit it but I was weak and using all my energy of Diaval was enough.

* * *

><p>After a couple days I was well enough to walk on my own. A friend of mine drove me home helping me to the front door.<p>

"Thanks." I waved as he walked off.

Grabbing my key from the back pocket I unlocked the door to see the normal trio.

_Great not again_.

My eyes first locked on Diaval, If he had thought I'd forgiven him he was wrong. Throwing the keys on the table I pursed my lips together about to speak.

"Ah, Annie before you rant. We would like to inform you on all that is going on. I'm Latis the angel." He led me to the couch and carried on speaking.

He held my attention and I didn't cut him off. Latis seemed nice and calm unlike the other two whom was a different story. He being an angel explained a lot but if I pieced the puzzle together It began to make sense. Dival was a demon, the horns and black wings. Latis was in fact an angel he wore all white the color of purity. Ruvel he always carried a scythe and often leaned against it without a care in the world. Maybe he was death, reaper? Something along those lines.

Besides the introduction my question was why they were here?

"That is Diaval and the silent one is Ruvel. We've come for your soul." He smiled. "Now don't be alarmed It's just your _time_ on earth is close to its end. And it's our job to claim your soul. You have three choices." During his lecture he raised three fingers starting with the first. "Due to the fact that I'm an angel if you are pure, and have a gracious heart I'm here to guide you to heaven and you'll become and angel. That's one of the three." His second finger rose slowly after. "Second choice, if you're corrupted and compelled with darkness Diaval couldtake your soul and you would become a demon." Latis licked his lips carrying on to the last one. "Or if you choose to become a reaper that would be Ruvel's specialty."

Standing there in complete silence I had only understood one third of his speech. Basically he told me I had limited time on earth and I'd have to decide which path I'd take. Already out of the hospital I've gotten bad news, lovely. Lost in words I ran a slender finger at my scalp then grabbed a hand full of hair.

"I never really realized your hair was pink. Kind of like cotton candy. I'd love a taste." Dival cooed.

"Shut up!" Instantly I snapped doing my best not to attack the demon.

"Is it a choice?" I asked Latis. "In deciding where to go?"

"In a way yes but it depends on your soul. Anything can change your options and what will happen."

Latis still wore that soft smile, Diaval smirked and Ruvel stayed quiet. If all this fantasy stuff was real then what was fake?! What I never believed was before my eyes and they had the features to prove it. I needed time and a lot of it but how much do I have to live?

"Just think on it, Annie."

I nodded getting up from the couch walking down the hall where the glass pieces still llayed on the floor. Carefully I picked the biggest piece I could find staring at it. This is when it all started and I don't know when it will end.

"Wait how do you know my name?—"Turning around I only saw Ruvel and no one else. Where did the other two go?

"Did you paint this?" Ruvel held the canvas I had started before the whole disaster came to play.

"I did."

"I can sense it's warmth. ."

"What do you mean?"

Still looking into the glass I raised it up to see my reflection then to the reaper. Oddly he hadn't appeared it was just me. Sitting the piece down he observed the canvas quietly with a serious expression. Who would have thought a reaper would be so into art. I watched as his finger grazed the canvas handing it over without a word.

"Sorry." I apologized receiving my piece of art.

What did he mean be warmth? Was it the fact how it had warm colors or was he thinking on a more in depth level. It left me open minded with questions. A cold wind blew into the house with a few flakes and one happened to land on Ruvel's hood. I thought about brushing it off but he could handle himself. The reaper looked to the door and exited pulling his hood further down.

Out of the trio Ruvel seemed to really catch my interest. I went to the kitchen to make a quick meal: Salad. Stabbing the lettuce I brought it to my lips taking a bite. Hearing the crunch I covered my mouth making sure all the food stayed in my mouth. I watched the white birds fly by feeding their little chicks.

Limited time huh? Enjoying my meal I kept my head down taking a few more bites. It had me thinking about my parents, when they died did the three come down and take their soul? Am I first one to witness this?

Finished with my meal I decided to continue on with painting. I brushed the glass into the trash then relocated the easel to the front of the room where the two windows were shattered. The skies and trees seemed to give me inspiration in continuation. It gave me the idea of adding the cherry blossoms in the background. With the snow clouds hovering over the city and added little sun rays. It would be the vocal point of the whole paining.

The corners of my lips pulled making me smile. Art was a way to express myself and the painting showed how happy and sad I was at the same time. Whenever there's a pencil, marker, or paint brush in my hand I always seem to vent out; escape from reality and go somewhere where I can find myself. It soothes me reminding myself I am: Annie Keiko destined for greatness and to make the world a better place.

* * *

><p>The next day came around and the sun happened to wake me up. The rays reached out for my skin giving off radiation. Goosebumps ran up my skin from head to toe, scrunching my nose. Watching the trees swing from side to side was almost enough encouragement to go out and admire the outside world.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?"

Startled I jerked my head to the right and there stood Diaval in the shadows. His slender tongue glazed his lips leaving a thick layer of saliva. Diaval then moved his fingers through his hair grinning pouncing into on the mattress. As quick as my body let me escalate to the door I took hold of the handle feeling my face smash against the wall. Pinned against the wall his hot breath traveled down my neck.

"Diaval, st-stop!"

This was getting out of hand and it needed to stop. My hands balled into a fist as I gritted my teeth together. He wasn't going to stop; I should have figured this out last night. The demon brought his face to mine and will all my might I spat directly in his face.

Instead of him grinning it was me but I had more of a smirk. It felt good to stand up for myself. This energizing buzz boiled into my blood increasing my heart rate.

"That's sickening you-."

"Away." I growled and before I noticed Ruvel I had pushed Diaval into the end table. I turned around glaring at Ruvel watching his eyes widen. His scythe in one had he took a step aside and I walked out.

"Had enough?" The reaper scoffed. "Stay away from Annie."

"It's not your soul to protect!"

"Stay away from Annie." Ruvel repeated again but with more anger.

"Getting a little too defensive over this soul. ." And just like that Diaval disappeared.

Hearing steps down the stairs I turned my attention to the Ruvel sighing in relief. I brought the hot mug of coffee to my lips blowing away the steam.

"If you don't want him to bother you keep yourself surrounded by others. I can't always be there to protect you."

He gave me a statement I already knew. I wasn't a child but cut me some slack I haven't fully adjusted to this. The green in my eyes flickered with annoyance and I took a sip of the coffee. Cringing I groaned coughing aloud. Too hot! Setting the coffee down I fanned my mouth with my hand. I knew it wouldn't help but it sounded like a good idea at the time.

I popped my head from the corner of the kitchen and Ruvel was sound asleep. His hood still covered majority of his face leaving his lips exposed. He was Batman and I was his enemies. Dying to see who hid behind his mask. I wouldn't give up but now wasn't the time to do anything bold. I was in his deed it was the lease I could do.

Later on that day I went out to the park to sketch drawings of everyone. Ready for the winter I wore an oversized sweater with jeans and boots. To top it all off I added a beanie to keep my head and ears warm.

"Annie!" A small voice called with the sound of laughter.

"Oh there you are love bug!" I scooped the small brunette up into my arms giving her a warm little snuggles.

The girl I held in my arms was someone special. At times I'd thought of her as a little sister. Someone who would help me when I'm down and I'd do the same. This girl was Ellie Willis the sun to my earth. She's an orphan and happens to be a lovely six year old. Her parents died only a year ago from a fire that caught her house. She was the only one who survived the disaster and because of that she was taken to a Foster home. As a child it's hard to say goodbye to your parents and stay tough. Ellie never accepted anyone to be her mother or father figure. No matter what above all she had one mother and father. Within the year Ellie ran away and found herself a little place to call home.

I would have adopted her but she hated thinking I was her mom and I had to accept that. The two of us helped her settle down in a small house not too far away from mine. It was abandoned so with a little help we made it brand new. She has her own room, electricity and warmth. Annie had something I never obtained as a child: to lead the way and in doing so be a strong leader.

Every day she feeds herself, cooks, cleans and plays with her dolls; of course I visit her whenever I get the chance to. Ellie is in fact the most precious thing I've rested my eyes on and she knows it. She's got me wrapped around her little finger.

"What are you doing here? Playing in the snow?" I asked pinching her nose.

"Yeah, my friend and I are making a snowman. Wanna play too?"

"Umm. Maybe in a little bit, bug. I want to get some sketches done then I will, deal?"

Her heart full of glee and joy she nodded locking her arms around me. Her small heart raced matching the rhythm of mine. "Okay Annie."

I sat her back down watching her run off to a group of girls adding a rock to the snowman's mouth. My attention refocused on my sketch book then on someone else. The man with the mark: XIII on the upper half of his right cheek. He sat at a bench hands in his pockets, eyes shut breathing softly, sleeping.

As an artist I had to draw him onto paper. He had the perfect posture and angle. Pulling a pencil out of my bag I sat across the redhead sketching him. I started from the face and drew him down, adding the facial expression, hair and lastly adding shades with a dash of details. Mentally I took a picture just in case he'd shift. Just when I was nearly done he happened to move waking up. Stopping on the spot I tossed the pencil behind my ear.

In the very corner of my eye he rose rubbing his eyes approaching the gate of the park. Quietly I chuckled happy to not have been caught stared down at the picture pleased at what appeared. There wasn't a single flaw in it.

"Warmth. . .hmn."


	3. Kaika

**Chapter 3: Kaika**

* * *

><p>As promised I spent the remainder of my day with Ellie making snowman's with her. I did that for an hour or so until the sun began to set. Then walked her home, made her dinner and was off. Now here I am in bed reflecting over my day. Just thinking of her brings a smile to my lips. Ellie was really something special to me, she was family.<p>

I rolled around trying to get into a more comfortable position playing with my pink hair locks. It's been a week or two since everything in life changed. In a way I'm complaining but at the same time I accept it. I never would have thought my life would change so drastically. All I can think about is where I will go after death. I definitely won't be going with Diaval an angel seems pleasing along with a reaper.

_Oi. .life is hard._

I still needed to tell Ellie but it, how would I break it down to her? She's lost so much I don't want to add on to the list. I'd like to be the last person that would cause harm to Ellie. Moving the pillow right underneath my back I pulled it towards my face laying on it. My head was throbbing from all the thinking. I know I have limited time but I could push the questions away for now.

Before falling asleep I turned to the clock reading the numbers it wasn't even late. Why was I in bed anyways? A feeling of loneliness slowly crept into the room. It was then when I realized I was a loner. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. From the date when my parents passed away I've always been like this: Independent, strong, brave and stubborn. Never wanting to seek help when I need it would be an issue for me.

The darkness grew as the moon fell behind the clouds leaving me nothing but a cold wind. If only things were different. Maybe If I was stronger this wouldn't happen. Hot tears streamed out of my hues as I tightly closed them. I hate the feeling of emptiness it's all I ever felt.

Soon my eyes were shut and the tears dried up leaving nothing but the darkness to consume me.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with crust around my eyes feeling gloomy. I was in need of a hot and long shower. Out of bed I walked into the bathroom turning the knob to the right leaning against the glass. For a minute or too I stared at the blue bar of soap lost in my own mind.<p>

Steam rose to the ceiling fogging up the glass. I splashed water on my face trying to wake up from my inner slumber. Outside I was moving but inside it was a whole different story. My soul wasn't here to guide me into what needed to be done.

The bar of soap fell from the ledge snapping me back into reality.

"Ugh. ."

Picking it up I did a quick was on my body. The steam welcomed me into staying a little longer. I took the invitation without any hesitation.

"She sure is taking forever." Diaval scoffed sitting the edge of the bed, arms folded.

"Let her be. Females take more time to gussy up than males." Latis replied with a sigh. "Annie?" He knocked.

Jerking up I bumped my head against the wall clearing my throat. Water trickled down from one half of my lip down my neck. I wrapped my arms around my body spitting out the tap water.

"I'm fine!"

What was Latis doing here? My brows furrowed as I turned the shower off grabbing the pink towel covering up.

"What?" I opened the door feeling the cold temperature of the room kiss my skin. There was a huge difference between the bathroom and bedroom.

Latis stood there uncontrollably immediately turning to face Diaval. I'm guessing he was getting impure thoughts we all had our weaknesses. The demon however stared like I was a plate of food and he would devour me any second.

"Ngh—Nothing! I was just wondering if you were okay. . It's been two hours." He coughed up an answer.

"Oh, I didn't notice." It was noon I lost track of the time. "Let me get ready."

Into the closet I locked the door. I wasn't going to give Diaval a chance to interfere. I got into a sweater and pants coming out with droplets of water falling from the ends of my hair. The towel around my neck I walked over to Latis clearing my throat.

"You can look, Latis."

"S-sorry."

"You're fine."

"I'm just here to check up on you. You know how pesky Diaval can be."

Chuckling under my breath I nodded. "I know. ."

"I'm right here listening." Diaval stepped in.

"We know you're here, dumbass." I snapped then continued on. "I'm going to paint."

Latis followed me into the next room in which my paints and brushes were. Before I started I got a cup of water setting it down on the table. Already my painting was about finished it just needed few touch ups and I'd be done.

"Why don't you call that reaper? He's good at this stuff."

"I dunno." I shrugged

"He's into this stuff. Ruvel could help you."

"I guess."

"Ah. Well my time is up. I've finished my job hours. Have a good day Annie." Latis waved using the front door and brought Diaval with him.

Maybe I could ask for help. I shook my head that was a stupid idea. Opening up my laptop I typed in: Painting techniques. I could do this by myself so asking for help is pointless. In that time period I drew out a new canvas working out a few other sketches. They didn't look so good.

I sighed in defeat tossing my brush against the easel calling out: "Ruvel!"

He was always around when I was in trouble so I thought he'd come now. For a minute or so I waited with my arms folded.

"What?! If Diaval isn't here—you can't keep calling me!"

"Oh. . sorry. I need help with. ." Before I finished Ruvel was walking to the couch taking a seat

I watched him with a blank expression. So he snapped at me and now is going to take a nap?! It wasn't even fair. His hood still covered his eyes and facial features. What was stopping me from storming over and yanking his hood off?

* * *

><p>"Annie." Someone called. "Wake up, princess."<p>

My eyelids twitched until they opened up and Diaval rested over me. His chest was firmly exposed with his wings and horns out I gasped until he covered my mouth. On one side of his lip it pulled into a halfhearted grin.

"I needed you to wake up. You painted a lovely picture then took a nap." Diaval tilted my head to a certain angle running a finger down my nerve. Hot lips pressed up against it causing me to tremble under his touch.

"Such soft skin." My pulse fastened as he explored my dear sweet spots. "Shh. Ruvel is sleeping."

"Get off!" I mumbled.

His opened hand roamed over to my chest landing on my breast giving a tight squeeze. The heat in the room boiled up giving me a reason to scream. Yanking his hand away I called out Ruvel and his lips met mine. Inserting his tongue into my mouth I groaned biting it.

"You're playing hard to get. Makes my _job_ a lot more fun." The grin on his lips never disappeared. It was like he was pleased I fought against him.

A voice echoed into my ears and if I listened close enough it was Latis.

"_You can call for Ruvel remember that Annie. You're not alone. He's there."_

In the back of my head, anger boiled. I had already been trying to call Ruvel and he's knocked out cold. He doesn't even care about my guts! Let alone he never speaks he could be a creep for all I knew. Diaval's hand switched spots trailing under my shirt.

"Stop Diaval!"

"Call it louder. My name."

"Ruvel! Help me!"

In the living room Ruvel groaned hearing his name. He shifted around thinking it was a dream. Loud noises echoed from the room which eventually peaked Ruvel's interest to go see what it was. Sheepishly he walked to the room bringing his scythe opening the door to see a horrible sight.

Laid forced into the mattress I looked to Ruvel whom had his hood off. It must have fallen when he asleep. My shirt with giant holes in it was the only thing protecting me. Diaval's hands above my head held my arms up as the other rested under my shirt. Forcefully he brought his knee in between my legs getting a groan from it. I blinked feeling a single tear fall witnessing Ruvel grab Diaval's shoulder throwing him into the wall.

"Did he hurt you?" The reaper growled.

"N—no." I shook my head as Diaval rose to his feet.

"What?! This is my job! Don't be stupid reaper!" Diaval charged at Ruvel but he was too slow by a second.

Without a second Ruvel threw the demon out of the bedroom window. He rolled out into the snow and flew off leaving nothing but a crying girl: me. When Diaval was gone Ruvel instantly turned his attention on to me. I shook in fear of demons, reapers and even angels. Covering myself with the blanket I hid under it. To be in a state like this when all I wanted to be was strong and Independent. In the end I failed.

The shadow of Ruvel fell against the wall sitting down. Silence filled the room neither of us could bring a conclusion.

"Annie. ."

Hearing him call my name I wiped the tears away trying to bring out a decent sound of a voice. This was the first time he'd actually use my name. The first time he started to talk to me.

"What?"

"Did he do anything to you?. ."

His cold hand rested on my shoulder taking off the blanket slowly showing my face. When I looked up the hood and scythe was gone. He was the man I drew in my sketch book exactly. The red hair, cold eyes, expressionless but this time he was worried. Ruvel changed into his human form thinking it would help me calm down. And it did.

"Don't cry."

I couldn't help but to. Now seeing his face and for who he truly was made me think about everything that's happened.

"I'm scared."

As those words left my lips he grabbed the blanket and myself bringing me down to his level. I sat in his lap snug in a soft blanket that soon wrapped around each other. His body was cold and rough it made me pull away and in shock he brought me back. The tears wouldn't stop flowing until he whispered: "Everything's alright."

It gave me reason to continue and smile, as if nothing did happen. Eventually the tears did stop and I felt safe being in his arms. I knew this feeling of being in his arms. I couldn't point it out but it was familiar. He wasn't good on consoling my thoughts but he made my mind numb and painless. My breaths softened after he gave me a soft pat on the back tilting my chin up. It felt weird to be here in his grasp but still feel safe. Leaning up I brought my pink plumb lips to his grabbing the blanket tightly. A single strand of pink fell over my eyes, brushing it away. The moon was the only light showing in the room making things calmer.

"You're going to be fine, Annie."

Ruvel's voice still remained cold and strain keeping me there. Eyes shut and my head falling into his shoulder I stayed there for the rest of the night. His cold hands seemed to warm my body and wipe the memories clean.

* * *

><p>Awakening I moved around hearing the beat of a heart. When I moved around the rhythm fastened. Thinking it was mine I checked my pulse and it seemed fine. That's when I realized I was still in the lap of Ruvel. His red hair covered up one of his eyes keeping a tight grip around my waist. All this time Ruvel was the man I met down in the paint shop. The one who called me a creeper and the man in my sketchbook. This whole time I died to see his face and I've seen it. Studying his XIII mark I remembered on the side of his hood it matched the sign. Already it should of made a red flag to go off.<p>

"Mmf. .?"

Freezing in my position I bit my lips shut as he moved around his arms dropped to the floor. I could breathe a lot easier now. One of his hues opened checking to make sure I was okay.

"Good morning." I murmured.

"Morning." Ruvel checked the time then sighed banging his head against the wall. "I'll go make breakfast."

I crawled off his lap careful to not step on the glass. Third glass to break in this house I wouldn't be surprised if there was a forth. The redhead stood to his feet and walked out without a word being spoken. Leaning on the edge of the bed I felt the bottom half of my lips then glared at my shirt. The holes were endless bringing a frown to my face. All I needed to do was shake it off and move on.

Sniffling the scent of smoke drifted into my room. My brows arched in curiosity running down the stairs to the kitchen. When I got there Ruvel stood over the stove stirring the soup that seemed to overcook. In relief I exhaled sitting at the counter on the stool, nothing was on fire.

"Need help?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have to go." Ruvel poured the soup in a bowl handing it over and left.

Tapping the bowl with a spoon I frowned. He was so mysterious and it only made me want to know more about him. I wonder why he hid his face in the shadow and didn't tell me? What was there to hide? And why does it feel like I've known him before last night? All these questions stirred inside my mind as I did the same with my soup. Blowing the steam away I brought the silverware to my lips inserting it in my mouth. Instantly I rose up spitting it out, the foul taste had me run to my bathroom and brush my teeth.

"Uh!"

Spitting out all the soup I learned my lesson to never let Ruvel cook. It was horrid! There wasn't enough salt and just it being plain was trash! I washed my mouth out for a good five minutes max and dumped it down the drain. All I needed was a poptart anyways then my day would be ready to go.

"Greetings." Latis flew in with a faint smile. "I heard about yesterday and all that happened. I hope you're doing fine."

Taking a bite out of the poptart I nodded "I'm fine."

"Diaval can be a bit brash even when I spoke with him he doesn't seem to listen." He paused looking up to the ceiling. "Your soul seems to be a great deal so we all try to do all we can to take it. But of course it is part of your decision. Have you thought about it?"

"Um. " Honestly I have but my answer is blank. "Not really."

"A lot to think about." Latis rubbed my back and my muscles tightened.

"Yeah."

"Well stay away from Diaval he'll only dirty your soul. Ruvel will only do the same."

"Right." I nodded finishing my breakfast.

"Well how we go down to the café?"

I had nothing better to do so I said: "Sure."

Once I was ready to go and he was in his human form everything except the wings we were off. The wind was blowing roughly but I happened to stay warm.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you."

Walking in after Latis I found an open table. He went to purchase the beverages while I waited. I wonder why he really invited me here. It was quiet and you could hear nothing but the wind. Snow piled up into big portions making it a struggle to get to and from places.

"Here we are."

He took the seat right across from me sliding the glass over. His smile seemed to never leave even though mine was long gone from the fact of thinking he wanted to discuss my soul. As if that's the only thing that mattered. I understand it's his _job_ to do this but I am human after all with feelings. Cupping my mug I pursed my lips together taking a sip.

"So." He coughed. "How are you after the accident with Diaval?"

"Accident? It wasn't an accident but— I'm fine as said. I disliked it . .like most girls would. I'm just happy Ruvel was there and came at that time. If he didn't show I don't think I'd be able to live with myself." I took another sip.

"Ruvel seems a bit overprotective." Latis eyes wandered off to the window then to my cup. He noticed I was drinking it large portions of it. I was cold after all so that was my explanation.

My shoulders shrugged and I pulled the right sleeve past my hands. "I think he just wants me soul."

Latis widened his eyes he seemed shocked by my word choice. "Well he does want it, as do I." He played it off switching the subject. "You would look beautiful as an angel, Annie. Bright and heavenly new wings. A dress that would wrap perfectly against your figure. You'll have no troubles as an angel."

A nervous laugh escaped my lips as I fidgeted in my seat and Latis cooled his voice. "You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you. Relax."

"Right. Sorry." I frowned.

Again my walls fell and he saw through them first the tears now this. Each step I took was the wrong one. A reason and sign of weakness.

"You don't have to be so tough." His hand rested on mine giving a nice pat.

"Thanks, Latis." I pressed the mug back on my lip and finished it with full gulps. It was so cold inside the café.

"Cold?"

"Yeah."

"Here." He handed over a white coat.

Staring at it I asked a stupid question: "What's that for?"

"To keep warm, silly." Latis chuckled getting from his seat and rested it on my shoulders. "Stay warm."

Shyly I slid my arms through the coat facing my hands that rested in my lap. I knew my face was showing a mixture of pink and red I couldn't face him. The fact someone cared meant so much. I started to think Latis wanted me to open up. Maybe to better observe my soul and get to know it better.

"You have a beautiful soul you know?"

"I—what?"

If he wouldn't stop I think my head would explode. I kept telling myself the only reason he brought me here was to play with my feelings and take my soul. With that in mind I built up another wall shaking the pink away. This was all child's play, or did he mean everything he said?

"A beautiful soul. I'd hate to see it dirty."

What do say after someone tells you that? Thank you? Because I'm over using that word. I just nodded hearing the child run into the café.

"I'm thirsty!" A little girl spoke in her high pitch voice.

"Me too." The other two boys added.

Each kid dug into their pocket holding out loose change. The eldest one counted the money and sighed when they figured out it wasn't enough. Strangely it made me sad, I thought of Ellie when I saw the kids. Getting out of my seat I walked to the little kids kneeling down.

"Hey guys. I have some money I don't need. Want it?" Opening my purse I handed out a ten dollar bill. It was more than enough to get something to drink.

"Uh. Sure." The girl took the money and I watched as her eyes sparkled. "Thank you miss!"

"You're very welcome." I responded before I rose back up and Latis watched in awe holding the door open to leave.

"See what I mean? A beautiful soul."

I pulled his coat tighter around me focusing on my breath which was visible to the naked eye.

"Beautiful huh?" But what about the ugly side of it? Everyone has that. Like light needs dark, sun needs the moon and with beauty there is ugly. Maybe it was time to break all the walls and move on start letting people in. For years I've been hiding behind them and got nowhere.

"Don't think so much on it." He gave my head a soft pat as we headed to the park.

Beauty is something that is hidden and it takes a special person to see it. Sure somone can look beautiful on the outside but internally they might be the worst human being on the planet. It's all about the right person finding out who you truly are and if they like you for it.

The rest of the day was nice and Latis and I seemed to bond more. I got to know a few more things about him and he got to know facts about me. My questions still are unanswered and only more were added.


	4. Tenshi

**Chapter 4: Tenshi**

* * *

><p>"Annie!" Ellie called running down the stairs with her stuffed bear.<p>

"What's up, lovebug?" I asked chopping up carrots.

"When can we eat?"

I decided to pick up Ellie on the way back to the house after my little time with Latis. I haven't been out like that for a while so I suppose it wasn't so bad. His jacket was rested on the back of my front door hanging. Dropping the vegetables in the pot I was making soup to warm us up. The snow storm was getting worse as each day passed. I wanted to make sure she was safe and now here she was: standing in front of me with a soft grin.

"Just in a few more minutes maybe an hour or thirty?" Pursing my lips together I pecked her cheek.

"But—!"

Silencing her, my finger pressed up against her lower lip. "Shush. Go play." I gestured her out the kitchen tightening the apron around my waste.

Ellie ran back up the stairs and I heard her game resume. She just got done with a battle because the _Final Fantasy VII_ fanfare just went off.

I jumped to the counter crossing my legs reading the cook book. Originally I got the soup idea from reading this, so I hoped I'd pick up a few more ideas. The door clicked open and boots echoed down the hall. My head snapped over to that direction watching Diaval walk in tossing his coat to the couch.

"I'm home babe."

"Funny." Slamming the book close I stood against the counter.

"Don't I get a kiss? I've worked so hard. C'mon babes, relax and take it easy." His hands reached out and that's when I smacked it with the book.

"Away with you."

"Look here, toots." Diaval checked the soup taking a sip. "Needs more salt. A lot more salt! Like a whole three or four cups of salt."

"Ah! Don't you dare touch that!"

"Or else?"

"I'll call Ruvel." I played my cards well grinning at my fine statement.

"All because of a little soup you'll call your boyfriend huh?"

"Leave her be, Diaval." Latis arrived but in his human form. "Can't rest just for one bit!" He snapped.

This was the first time I saw this side of Latis. He looked angry and furious from top to bottom. I thought angels were supposed to be upbeat and lively. I blinked a few times confirming this was actually happening.

"Woah man. Take it easy." Diaval said bluntly

"Take it easy?! Every time when someone isn't around you try and snatch her up! How about you take it _easy_ and leave her be for once! You're nothing but demonic trash!" The angel's brows narrowed spitting the word: "Leave." He rubbed the side of his nose watching Diaval walk out.

Latis' shoulders and body turned to me coughing. He covered his mouth and nose gritting his teeth. In a way I was happy to see him and at the same time I was scared. I didn't think he'd react this way. I would expect it from Ruvel but Latis was a different story.

"Are you okay Latis?"

"I can't stand this foul air! Uh—! How can humans live in this and not die the second they inhale?!" He coughed again.

Rushing over I helped him to the couch rubbing his back. What did he mean by foul air? Latis continued to cough until I grabbed his a glass of water. I was surprised to see him here. I had to ask him if something was wrong or the reason of him being here.

"I'm sorry that you don't like the air." I said with a hint of curiosity. Should I even be sorry? "But why'd you come?"

"Be—because I knew _trash_ would be here." He took a short breath then looked to me. "And If I want to make sure your soul is able to go to Heaven it has to be pure."

I was somewhat surprised he'd say that. But the bottom line was he was worried about me which made me smile.

"Thank you."

The male's cheeks brightened with a shade of pink nodding. He wasn't expecting that I read it in his eyes.

"You're really something. I never saw you act like that. To be honest I was shocked." I laughed softly under my breath."Kinda like. .a dark angel? Angel of darkness. . I've always thought angels were always upbeat and violence wasn't the answer."

"Guess I'm different." He beamed at the coat behind the front door and I followed his eyes.

"Do you want it back?"

"No. Keep it."

I watched him get up brushing loose strands of hair away from my face. Latis grabbed the door handle turning around clearing his throat. "I'll be back tomorrow."

After he left I sat still on the couch quietly lost in my world. Leaning against the arm of the couch soft snores came from my mouth. I didn't even know I was asleep until Ellie shook my arm frantically telling me the soup was done. Racing to the kitchen I took the pot off the stove removing the lid to check to see if the soup was burned. All was fine and the air in my chest escaped.

I prepared dinner with a side of toast serving it at the table. "Ready to eat?"

"Yep, yep!" Ellie nodded.

Taking her hand in mine she said grace and we began to eat. The soup was at room temperature perfect for anyone's mouth. I won't get cocky but the soup was absolutely perfect! The carrots were soft and full with chicken broth, adding on the toast just made it better. Ellie scarfed down her meal making a mess in the process. It's been a while since she's hand a home cooked meal, knowing Ellie was eating gave me a soft feeling.

"It's so good!" The little girl belched covering her mouth up. "Sorry. Excuse me."

I busted out in laughter handing over a napkin. "That's one way to express yourself."

"I said sorry!"

"I know, I know."

"Thank you, Ann."

"You're welcome lovebug."

Once dinner was over I washed the dishes, counters and stove putting everything away. Ellie spent the night and I told her the bed was all hers. I'd take the couch or so I thought. Standing in the middle of the living room Ruvel laid on the couch with his eyes closed. His chest rose back up and down snoring.

Well there go my idea on sleeping on the couch. Going back up the stairs to the bedroom I cuddled up behind Ellie. An arm laced around her I brought her closer to my chest feeling the need to protect her. It didn't take that long before I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Ellie shifted around in bed kicking my leg until I fell out on the ground. Still she was snug into all the pillows yanking the covers over her small figure. I sat there checking the time it was four in the morning!<p>

_You've got to be kidding me. _

A sweet scent of tea drifted into the room from downstairs and when I checked to see what it was Latis was there. He stirred the sugar in the tea turning to me with his sincere smile.

"Good morning."

"Uh—morning."

"I always like to get here while the air is fresh before many cars are out on the streets."

Is this why he said he disliked the foul scent? There was a difference between morning air and afternoon?

Latis passed over a teacup to me and once the beverage met my lips a soft moan ran out from the depths of my throat. It had such a rich taste I instantly took another sip. Honestly I could get use to this waking up at four then grabbing a nice cup of tea.

"How is it?"

"Good!"

Oh! Ruvel! Checking the couch he was gone and frowned. I wonder when he left. With my attention on Ruvel, Latis called my name.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I thought I saw a bug." One side of my lips pulled into a smile.

"Ah is that so?"

I nodded staring at the tea.

"What have you got planned for today?"

"Nothing really. I might just wonder around."

"Why not paint?"

That brought my hues to the canvas. The colors called for my brush to stroke against it and finish the piece.

"That's not a bad Idea."

"Annie?" A soft childish voice came from upstairs.

"I'll be right back." I held a finger out going to my room leaning down beside Ellie. I brushed her bangs away kissing her forehead.

"Good morning princess." I chuckled. "What's the matter?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Well." I paused. "You kicked me out of the bed."

Just like I thought she laughed snorting holding her bear tighter. "I did?"

"You did! I fell down on my butt and when I looked up you stole all the blankets! There wasn't even a pillow for me."

Ellie laughed and then Latis knocked on the door. "Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude but would sleeping beauty like some tea?" He too walked over kneeling.

"Um." Her eyes locked on mine not sure what to say. I've always told her not to take anything from strangers without my approval.

"Go ahead Ellie."

The seven year old held her hands out taking the glass smiling. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Latis. I am a friend of Annie's."

* * *

><p>Latis walked Ellie home after we had lunch at the little diner at the corner. I headed to the park thinking Ruvel would be there. The snow blew harder against my body as I searched the whole park. I only saw children throwing snowballs and a few couples walking their dogs. Guess he wasn't going to show up today.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold."

Turning around I rubbed my ear due to the fact he whispered so closely to it. I made the right choice in going here. Ruvel stood in front of me wearing his hood keeping his hands into his pockets. My eye's first made contact on the mark on the right of his cheek.

"I was looking for you." I said without hesitation.

"What for. .?"

Why was I looking for him in the first place? There wasn't a real reason only because I wanted to talk to him. I missed hearing his voice, the way he called my name that night and how his lips met mine.

"I don't know. I guess I just missed your company."

". .Oh." Ruvel looked to the side. "Go home or you'll get sick."

"I don't want to go." I retorted. "I want to get to know you. Why is it that when I'm near you I feel like I know you?"

His crimson hues met mine and a gust of wind ran past the two of us. His bangs flew with the wind sighing. I knew that response he wasn't going to tell me, it would be some bullshit of an answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ruvel, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He sniffled in amusement shaking his head. The reaper got a kick with playing with my mind. "I don't. ."

"You're lying." I took a step closer as he still stood there stiff. "Tell me the real answer."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We've never met before this time. ."

_Yeah right. Keep lying to me Ruvel_

"I'm almost sure though."

Ruvel stared down at me knowing I wouldn't drop the subject. I was stubborn and I'll admit it hardheaded. He rolled his eyes whishing I'd be quiet or better yet get out of the cold. The anger boiled deep in my veins; balling up my fists. If he wanted me to get out of the weather then he should spit out the truth.

"Annie?" Latis called blinking. "Are you okay?" his steps filled in the silence between Ruvel and I wrapping me up with his coat.

"Ruvel." He greeted him pulling me away from the reaper.

Ruvel didn't say anything keeping his same dull expression. He turned on the back of his heels walking in the opposite direction. I wish he'd open up and tell me. Latis watched my face expressions pulling me close to his body. He was warm and it gave my chills. I kept my eyes on Ruvel till I couldn't see his body shape any longer.

"What were you doing with Ruvel?" He asked curiously.

"I was just asking him some questions."

"And I'm guessing you didn't get any answers?"

"Nope."

"Never mind him, Annie. Don't worry about him." I felt his warm lips press against my forehead reassuring I'd be okay.

Twitching I jolted back surprised. "R—right."

Latis had this kind of warmth in his heart he really cared about me which made me flush out in colors. Without hesitation I moved my hand into his but my fingers struggled to move.

In shock he looked down at my hand intertwining his fingers with mine. I only meant to keep warm nothing this drastic. My pulse rate went sky rocket and suddenly I wasn't cold anymore, I was warm and safe.

Safe was what I felt like when Latis was near me and maybe where I should belong.

It turned out that I did get sick like Ruvel said. Latis stayed after his _job_ hours were done to take care of me. I sat on the couch with my feet in a warm bucket of water. He brought over a cup of tea and sugar.

"How are you holding up?"

"Gr—great." I stuttered.

"I'll get you another blanket."

When he left I leaned against the pillows rested against my back trying to shake the blur in my head away. Over and over I thought about my connections with Ruvel. I can't help to think we've known each other before this all. I've seen his face before he isn't a stranger.

Latis returned wrapping the blanket around me; my arms weren't even sticking out. I sat there in a burrito like blanket. I laughed eyeballing the tea.

"How will I drink it?"

"Oh. I didn't think that through." Turning his head away he coughed.

I almost forgot he isn't too fond with the human air. He finds it disgusting and curious to why we live as long as we do. Latis finds the air to be toxic thus why he's always coughing. I guess heaven is more clean and clear to breathe in. That's why the best are able to make it in or even become angels.

He picked the glass up and brought it to my lower lip tipping it over so I'd drink it. I didn't like the fact of being useless, treated childlike but this would do. The flavor was too sensational for me to speak up and complain. We did this until all of it was gone and my insides were warm.

"You look a lot more comfy."

"I am. Thank you."

The angel looked to me from the corner of his eyes showing a sweet expression. "It's nice to be helping someone with a soul of yours. I for sure wouldn't leave you standing in the cold. You looked so lost and disappointed. I don't know what went through his mind."

I wasn't sure if those words did damage or helped me. In both ways I wanted to speak out for Ruvel and at the same time those words pierced my heart. Instead of saying the wrong thing I leaned further into the pillows keeping quiet. I kept my eyes on the tea tray averted from his while he kept his on me. Awkwardness filled the air until he chuckled.

"You're facial expressions speak when your words don't."

"Wha—what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Annie. You're a smart girl."

I rolled my eyes at the back of my head yawning. Everything seemed to hold heavy on my body. As if my eye lids were being pulled down by tons of gold. The hot water grew cold and Latis pulled them out drying each foot putting socks on them. His treatment warmed my heart and I wanted to fall further into the blanket burrito. Without me knowing Latis stood up and brought me into his arms. Up the stairs and into my room he rested me into bed. Like a parent he tucked his child in giving a soft kiss to the forehead and whispered the word: "Goodnight." With that being said he left wearing a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Back on the way to heaven Latis had been stopped by his supervisor: Feyril. He had long purple like silky hair always wearing a smile. This angel was the one humans thought of from cartoons he had nothing but the kind side. Feyril scratched his jawline tilting his head.<p>

"You're late on posts." He spoke to Latis.

"My apologies, sir." Latis bowed and felt a bit uneasy.

"You're awful attached to that human aren't you? You've been late on your posts ever since you came in contact with _her_. What is her name, Latis?"

"Annie." He answered.

"Well don't let Annie get you into trouble. You are to bring her into heaven and her soul is to be pure like the rest of angels."

Sadly Latis nodded he disliked the words of his supervisor but understood. "I understand."

"Angels and humans can't live together happily. It won't work." Feyril added on then went off with his business leaving Latis in thought.

* * *

><p>"An angel falling for the likes of a human." Diaval chuckled and looked to Ruvel. "Don't act like you can see them, Ruvel. I know it makes you build with anger."<p>

"Shut up. ."

"If you don't hurry her soul will be with Latis. But who knows." The demon continued to toy with Ruvel's mind. "Maybe he might give into temptation and they'll have sexual interactions; meaning they'll both go to hell. More fun for me I might as well just take her for myself. Unlike you I don't just give up."

"I didn't say I was giving up. And if you touch Annie I'll kill you." Ruvel's eyes hardened on Diaval. "Leave her soul alone. It's mine."

Diaval liked a good challenge; his plan was successful, Ruvel just needed a little push. Slyly the demon licked his lips. "We'll see about that."


	5. Pasu

**Chapter 5:** **Pasu**

* * *

><p>Ruvel had just finished collected souls and bringing them to Hades then headed to Annie's place. Hopefully the other two weren't there so he could improve his chances in taking her soul. The reaper sighed sensing it was clear to go in.<p>

I was fast asleep snuggled into the pillow beneath me. Ruvel entered the room checking on me brushing my hair back sighing. His cold breath met my skin then he curled into bed beside me. I felt his cold embrace pull me tighter to his flesh. My green orbs still hadn't opened up but the feeling was nice so I didn't protest. Resting in his chest I turned around to face him forcing my eyes open.

It took a while for me to call his name out but when I did he only pulled me closer. The air in my lungs limited itself and I called his name again.

"Ruvel."

"Go to sleep Annie."

"But why?"

"Because I said. . ."

His words were enough to shut me up as I kept my eyes locked on his. The feeling I was given when Ruvel was near was indescribable. I didn't know if it was good or bad but part of me didn't care. Latis didn't give me this feeling he gave me the feeling of safety and warmth. I wanted something adventurous, something to take my breath away.

I'm not declaring my feelings for any of them but both had me thinking sweet thoughts. Ruvel smiled softly closing his eyes. He was still the same. Wanting to sleep his job away and do whatever he pleased. I was okay with his actions following behind. After he fell asleep I did too.

As I drifted off into a deep slumber I had only hoped this moment would be stuck on replay. I didn't wantit to go away. I was so close to Ruvel I could hear the beat of his heart. It was such a graceful sound when I moved closer the beat picked up. This only adds up to the courage of me asking him the reason of us being so close.

I wouldn't let just anyone crawl in my bed and be okay with it. But with Ruvel it's different. It's my proof that there's more behind us. He might call me crazy and I don't care! My hands tightened on Ruvel's shirt as if I was being attacked by a nightmare. Pulling him closer the space between each other closed up. Visions of my parents flashed behind the lids of my eyes giving me chills.

Ruvel's arms moved around my waist helping me to calm down. He was awake watching all my movements.

"Annie." His low voice trailed down my ear.

_Why won't he tell me?_

"Annie. ."

I tried to wake hearing his name but it was hard to force myself to open my eyes. My grip on his shirt tightened and I desperately was begging to know the truth. It felt like I'd burst if he wouldn't tell me. Ruvel called my name louder and it scared me. Bullets of sweat fell from my face onto the pillow. Rising up my sweat stained the bed leaving the shape of my body.

"What's wrong?" Ruvel asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

The sun was out shining brightly through the blinds. That was officially the most work my brain did during sleep. I brushed my hair out the way and Ruvel moved out of the bed.

"I'll go make breakfast."

Flailing my hands I jumped to Ruvel; tangled in the sheets falling on the ground. My face met with the ground and I jerked up climbing out the sheets.

"Wait! No! I'm not hungry!"

Last time he cooked it wasn't great in fact I hope I'd never get to taste it ever again. Ruvel rubbed the back of his neck shrugging.

"Okay."

Now standing I studied Ruvel's face thinking he already knew I disliked his cooking. I never told him but I guess he saw it with the expression I was wearing. An uneasy laugh came from the back of my throat hearing the bedroom door open Latis stood there leaping to the scene. My arm jerked back by Latis pulling me in his chest. I stood there quietly staring at Ruvel.

"What are you doing, Reaper?!"

"Let go of Annie."

Each of them bickered until Ruvel gave up. He wasn't much of a talker so it was expected. His crimson hues met with mine and without a second passing he pursed his lips together.

"Why don't we let her pick?"

Latis frowned looking down at me bringing me further in his grasp. I wanted to reach out for Ruvel but at the same time I refused to. It wasn't time to pick sides.

"Let go of me. I'm not a toy that's to be pulled back and forth. I am a human being." I shouted

Both the reaper and angel exchanged looks as Latis loosened his grip on me. Being free I stood in the middle.

"Don't—don't fight." I mumbled. "It's pointless and gets you nowhere. I'm not picking sides so don't think I am but Ruvel was here first."

Latis cringed as I spoke on the reapers name. "He'll only dirty your soul."

"And you won't. .You're one to speak, Latis."

"So you rather her burn in hell or join you in the underworld than be in heaven? Is that what her parents wanted hm? When honestly you've told them you would protect her? The funny thing is you couldn't keep your promise."

I held my chest thinking I was shot for a second. What did he mean exactly by my parents and a promise? Is this where my whole story and questions unfold? I acted as if I didn't hear it keeping my head down. Obviously they were going to keep at it.

"I said quit it." I repeated.

"Very well. I will be off then."

I turned to face Ruvel who looked in pain more than I did. Latis spoke on a topic which did some damage to him mentally. Sitting on the bed I held my hands in my lap looking up at Ruvel. Inside he was being eaten up and it showed on his face and movements.

"Ruvel are you okay?"

He said nothing walking out the room grabbing the front door. "I have to go too."

Chasing after him I grabbed the back of his shirt. He wasn't leaving until I was done with him and I might not be done for a couple hours. Ruvel had some explaining to do. Quietly he stood there keeping his face to the door moving his hand over his heart. He rested his head on the door gritting his teeth with a sigh.

"I don't feel very well . . . . "

"Come lay back down, Ruvel."

"It won't help. . ."

Ruvel stayed leaning against the door and me being smaller I moved underneath him in the space. He looked at me without a word just staring at me. His breath was hot and heavy then turned away from me. He struggled to look me straight in the eye until I pulled his face back to mine. Soft gentle like fingers rested on his cheeks. I gave him a gentle stroke and he moved his hand through my hair. Up close Ruvel seemed to be beautiful in every way.

"Annie. . ."

"Ruvel. . ."

"Annie you can't—I can't—"He stopped and walked away to the kitchen.

"Ruvel. .!" I followed and he handed a poptart.

"You need to eat."

Snatching the food out of his hand I dropped it on the counter. It felt like we were an angry old couple. Yelling and trying to get on each other's nerves. All I wanted to do was smack some knowledge into his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need energy you're beginning to look pale. . ." He brought the poptart back in my hands and whispered the word: "Eat."

I took the treat so he wouldn't be able to use this as a reason to not talk to me. Munching on it within ten or seven bites it was gone. There, now I had my _energy_ and wouldn't look so pale. Ruvel still stood in front of me wearing a cold expression.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked.

"No. And you know I won't."

Ruvel then slammed me into the pantry door forcing his lips on mine. His hand rested underneath my chin titling it up adding more pressure to the kiss. With his other hand it supported my back to be sure he didn't hurt me. His eyes were shut tight and mine did the same pulling him closer. I invited his lips to play with mine knowing all his anger and frustration was given to me. After the tension softened he pulled back laying his forehead on mine. My eyes locked on his, beaming at the reflection of myself in his hues. I looked so scared but at the same time anxious for whatever he was going to give. Under his touch I trembled and he cooled down giving us some space.

"You look scared. . ."

I said nothing staying leaned against the door.

"Hmn." He huffed. ". . . Your soul . . . is warm and beautiful. .I can feel it. In a way it warms me up and fills my life with colors . . . You have no idea how hard it's not to take your soul out of selfishness. You'd be a perfect trophy to my collection. . But." Ruvel paused looking away. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt you."

His words hit my heart stone hard making my chest heavy. I still didn't know what to say or do at the moment only to listen. Ruvel's words played on replay over and over until I fully understood his words. I could feel it in his heart that he's been struggling to say these words and now all of a sudden they came crashing out. With a little push Ruvel can accomplish many things. He still has his human traits. .overcoming obstacles even when they seem to be impossible to beat. When I discovered that trait I felt a sweet sensational feeling grow underneath my bones.

If he wanted to truly take my soul he would of but he's stopping himself from doing so. He wants me to wait it out until my final days on earth to admire all that I have. Ruvel's greatest fear is the person standing right in front of him: me. My view on him changed perspectives softening my heart. I could still taste the flavor of his lips. Sweet but with a twisted after taste of sour. His scent was over my clothing the smell of peppermint. However, whenever Ruvel touched me his hands were ice cold but in a way I found them warm.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you away. You're mine and mine only. The safest place you can be is in my arms, Annie and I'll make sure of that."

I couldn't tell if his words were harsh or soft, my mind was playing endless tricks on me. Maybe he was being stern and bold—wait no. He's being himself.

"You're under my care and I'm going to stay with you to make sure you're okay. Your soul isn't good enough for the likes of me, an angel or the demon. I won't touch your soul I'll only protect it."

This feeling in my chest continued to grow and grow as he continued his lecture making my cheeks redden. Out of embarrassment I lost concentration staring at the ground where his feet were so close to mine. I tried to get myself back on track but it all seemed to fail. Ruvel wiped away the sweat that trickled down the side of my head.

_What happened to not taking sides?_

I thought of Latis and all he's done. When I caught I cold and he helped me sweat it out. The tea and being there for me. We have a strange bond but I can't compare it to Ruvel and I's. If I was limited to my days on earth then I'd do the things I'd want to do. After brainstorming I nodded. I had made up my decision.

Speaking up with a low voice I muttered "I'm all yours. I said I wouldn't pick sides and I lied. I want to be by your side. If there is one person who'd I want to take my soul it's you."

From that second on I was nearly handing Ruvel everything I had to offer. He'd be my guardian until my final days on earth. Somehow I knew Latis and Diaval were spying on Ruvel and I. It brought a grin to my lips, if they want to watch then let them. We'll put on a good show.

"You'll be under my responsibility. ." Ruvel turned into his reaper form pulling his hood over his head. "But I have to go to_ work, _so try and stay out of trouble alright?"

Mockingly I saluted the reaper watching him fly off. I prepared myself for the outburst of Latis or Diaval any second counting in my head.

1 . .2. .—!

"Annie!"


	6. Roku

**Chapter 6: Roku**

* * *

><p>"Annie!"<p>

Just as I thought, Latis dashed in flying with anger written all over his face. He brought a rough wind with him as I covered my face gritting my teeth. Half opened hues glanced at the angel taking a step back. His face was hot and at the same time filled with sorrow. My brows arched questioning his reason in being here.

"What?"

"What happened to not picking sides?!"

"I—I don't know."

He gripped my wrist and for a second I thought he'd strike me. Latis looked to the side sighing loosening his grasp for a while I stared at him like he was crazy. What was with his sudden outburst?

"Latis. I'm sorry. Listen—"

Latis' hands dropped to the sides of his body rolling his eyes. I could tell he was fighting the urge to stay strong and keep his temper under control. Standing there I remained quiet until Diaval made his own entrance. The demon approached us wearing nothing but a grin. He seemed pleased to be here to witness all that was going on.

"What do want, Diaval?"

"I just came to see what was going on, man."

"Do you want to die?" Latis moved to Diaval in a threatening manner.

"Stop, Latis!" Taking action I grabbed his hand pulling him back. "Don't do anything stupid."

His clear glass eyes locked on mine stepping down. If I would have known that all this would happen I might of changed my answer. I don't want to see death before my eyes, not again. After the death of my parents a lot of things mentally have changed. Internally I'll never get over it, It'll always bring pain.

"No need to call him off, toots."

Latis cleared his throat and was off without a word. Now it was Diaval and I alone in the room. I walked around him to the couch taking a seat staring at the wall. Guilt had settled into my stomach causing me to do exactly nothing. Diaval followed along in my footsteps taking his seat near me. He yawned moving his arm behind my shoulders, doing the old arm move. I shot a glare to the demon and just as quick he had his arm up it was down.

"You're a handful babe."

"You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think for yourself for once."

I kept sane singing a little tune in my head. Diaval played with his horns thinking of a subject to speak on.

"You know. .you would make a beautiful demon."

"Leave me alone."

"What?! But let's think about it. Horns and dark exotic wings. You've got the sharp tongue and the body to show it all off."

His slender fingers traced the outside of my hips. "In order to be sure Latis won't swoop down and take you there are some needs to be done." He continued

Diaval inched closer holding me against the couch. His eyes roamed everywhere my clothes would expose.

He moved closer until Ruvel's scythe came in the middle of us. I watched as a pink thread fell to the floor with eyes widen as I watched the reapers actions. Slowly the weapon was brought back up to his shoulders and Diaval held his shoulder with blood falling from his hand. The blood fell from Ruvel's scythe dripping on carpet. Diaval moved off of me rolling to the other side of the couch trying to hold in the moan of pain.

Scared I turned to Diaval who looked to be boiling in agony. There was a giant hole in his shoulder with blood flowing out uncontrollably. The demon moved his hand to his mouth coughing up venom. Ruvel never moved an inch or showed sympathy. He was so cold and heartless showing no mercy. As of today this was the first to show bloodshed.

"What the hell-."

Fear struck my body keeping me still from where I stood. I never thought Ruvel would take things this for. My hand rose to cover my mouth from the sight and scent of blood.

"I told you, Diaval leave her alone. She's mine."

Diaval continued to choke on his very own blood walking to the door. When the door slammed closed it brought me back to reality. All that blood, Ruvel was a monster. I shut my eyes hoping he'd disappear but the only thing that seemed to change was his attire. Ruvel took my hands helping me to my feet sighing.

". . . Annie."

I heard him call my name and without hesitation I responded. "Yes?"

"If I hadn't done that he would have continued."

"I—I well. ."

Images still scattered around my mind with all the blood leaking from his shoulder. No matter how many times I tried to shake the thought out of my head I couldn't. How could I forget that horrible sight?

"You nearly killed him."

"I didn't. . . If I wanted to. . I would of."

I started to question myself wondering if picking this side was best. I might have made a big decision too soon. My head hung low pulling my hands away from Ruvel. Two steps back and I ran out the front door grabbing the coat behind the door.

Shoving my arms in and pulling a hood over my head I walked down the sidewalk turning left. When I looked around I pictured everything to be red; blood. Everyone around me was either slaughtered or moaning for help. Blinking I snapped back to reality, it was a simple allusion. I moved the jacket tighter around me, zipping the zipper up.

Listening in on everyone's conversation It seemed like a normal day. Two kids conversed over toys, a couple spoke on what they'd do for their year anniversary. I'd like to think it was a normal day but after what happened that wouldn't be the conclusion.

In the back of my head I didn't know where the hell I was going. I just had to keep walking and move forward. The more I thought about it I'd lose my mind. . or maybe I already did? Hot tears poured out the corners of my eyes for no apparent reason.

A soft hand brushed the tears away giving little strokes across my cheeks. The hands weren't mine they were cold when my hands were the opposite. Ruvel's fingers wiped away the droplets of water. Bellow his eyes near his cheeks flashed red. His lips pulled into a smile that I've never seen in my days spent with him.

"I'm sorry . . If I scared you." Ruvel spoke.

"Uh you're fine. I was just being childish."

"I should of thought about my actions before doing so."

His hands pulled back falling to his sides. My eyes shook keeping my gaze on his, why was he so sweet? Was this Ruvel's life truly like this? Nice, calm, sweet. His peppermint sent tickled my nose as he scratched his mark underneath his eye.

"Do you want me to teach you new techniques in drawing?"

That question brought a smile to my face. The last time I asked him for help he yelled at me and noq he was offering it.

"Y—yes please."

I walked along side Ruvel retuning to the house. I was shocked to think he'd come after me not many would do that. Even though he didn't talk much or do anything making sure I was okay covered for it all. Just like that he helped my mind relax and I wasn't afraid.

Back home Ruvel and I sat in the main room sketching random ideas and pictures. He showed me how each technique could be used in each piece of art. Cross hatching, stippling, shading all these techniques helped me in each art project I had. We took turns drawing facial features such as the nose, eyes and lips.

"So like this?" I asked with my pencil slightly tilted.

"No, like this."

Ruvel took the pencil and sketchbook drawing a face and everything in it. He showed me the reasons in why artists use the tip of a pencil and why at times you use the side. Each angle was for a specific reason in the eyes of an artist. We did this for about two or three hours then Ruvel suggested eating lunch. I cooked ramen for myself because Ruvel wasn't too hungry.

I had the whole day off and I spent it with the reaper. It seemed that each conversation and all our doings was one step closer to the treasure up ahead. The answers to all my questions weren't that far off but the real question is: Am I prepared to hear it? Would it change my perspective of Ruvel?

". . Annie?"

"Hmn?"

By now I already ate and Ruvel was getting ready to go continue his job in reaping souls. I placed my bowl in the sink sitting back beside the red head. Legs crossed underneath me I brushed my hair away to look fully at him. Truthfully he was such a beautiful sight, in a way I entered a phase when we made eye contact.

"Are you afraid of me?"

That questioned didn't just come out of know where he was building it up to that questions. Adding more courage to ask. I couldn't just say whatever came to mind, I thought it out then gave a honest answer.

"No. I mean in a way, yes but I know you won't harm me. I trust you."

His smile faded away slowly, I gave him an answer he didn't want to hear. Did he want me to fear him and cower? Ruvel stood looking to the window changing the subject before I could ask him what was wrong.

"You got the windows fixed; replaced."

"I did, yes. Ruvel what did I say that was wrong?"

"They look nice. I'll tell Diaval not to break anything."

"Ruvel!" I called out.

"Stay out of trouble. Diaval shouldn't bother you tonight. Get some—"

"Ruvel! You can't keep dodging subjects like this it isn't fair."

The reapers cold touch fell upon my hands looking down on me. "Do me a favor and get some rest okay?"

It wasn't fair! He can't keep leaving questions unanswered leaving my life with missing puzzle pieces. I wasn't a game and won't accept to be treated like on either. My brows furrowed and he tightened a hand on to mine.

"Please?" He pleaded.

"I—fine."

I couldn't help but think Ruvel was always running away from problems and leaving me empty handed. Maybe he was running from something bigger than me. My shoulders eased off while I made my way upstairs. I took a quick shower then as promised I got into bed. Knowing Diaval wouldn't be around gave me peace. I know that Ruvel did what was right but deep down I felt guilty.

Laying snug into the bed and rested in the pillow I fiddled with my fingers. I dwelled on the little things in life shuffling about. Half of my mind was on Ruvel the other was in my sleep zone. A few more minutes passed and I was off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Just as Ruvel said Diaval didn't bother me giving me a reason to smile. I did my daily routine: Shower and poptart. With that out of the way I resumed on my sketches Ruvel and I made. Taking it a step forward I sketched out the body, neck, arms. Basically I was working on the whole package!<p>

Before I could fully fall into deep concentration with my portrait, Ellie texted me. Digging for my phone in the back of my pocket it vibrated again. I brought the cellular device to my face reading the words. Ellie was heading out for the day to the park wanting me to tag along. I read her text over and over thinking on it.

S_ure why not?_

I gave her a positive answer back accepting her invitation. Dressed up I walked out to the park with my hair in a bun. Chewing on a piece of mint gum I found Ellie on the swings being pushed by a stranger. In an instant my motherly side kicked in. Marching over there I called the child's name and watched her sprint over towards my direction.

"Annie!" The girl squealed.

"Ah hey, lovebug. Who's that pushing you?"

"Just a random. . uh. .person. I know you said don't talk to strangers but he suggested."

"You're a silly girl."

I swooped her up in my arms walking to the pile of snow that wasn't that far. The crunch of the snow underneath my boots made Ellie giggle. As soon as Ellie and I started to build a snowman the other kids came out joining. It wasn't too long before someone threw the first snowball. Being hit at the back of my head I turned around to see who the thrower was glaring at Ellie. Another ball of snow laid in her palm ready for war. One side of my lips pulled into a smirk and I started to make my own snowballs.

_This means war._


	7. Yuki

**Authors Note:** I wanted to change this chapter up so I am basing this off of Ruvel's point of view. Eventually each character will have their own little chapter! And because I tend to right better in third person I'll do that too. It's nice break from using "I" all the time. Sorry for the delay of the chapter being posted. School's started back but I'm still alive! I hope the weeks passed hasn't affected my writing entirely. .anywho. Reeeeead~

**Chapter 7**: **Yuki**

Ruvel was walking down the street with his supervisor Reiner. His hands snugged inside his pockets he listened to the joyful reaper speak on what type of ice cream he liked. Reiner was jolly reaper, bright, bold and optimistic the exact opposite of Ruvel. He seemed to enjoy his job as a reaper.

"I'm just saying yanno?" Reiner chuckled.

". . ." Ruvel stayed mute shrugging.

"Have you had sea salt ice-cream? Try it!"

As said, Reiner was in fact the happy upbeat reaper. Why would someone take pleasure in reaping someone's soul? And when the soul was obtained by a young child or an infant made the job harder. Not many knew but being a reaper was tough. It was through one's mind, and peresonanity but even for Ruvel it was tough.

"Are you listening Ruve?"

The reaper with the XIII mark looked over shrugging once more to Reiner.

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"Says who?!"

Familiar voices echoed to Ruvel's ears and surprised he knew exactly who the person was. Pink hair and bright green eyes, why it was Annie. Beside her was Ellie and he watched as the two threw snowballs. Ruvel had no clue on whom the girl was but found her similar to Annie.

His crimson hues locked on the woman's admiring her from a distance. He took in every note that was worn on her face such as the dimple on the right of her cheek, the little bags under her eyes. She was truly a beautiful creature. Though, Ruvel would never admit it he had deep feelings for her.

"Come on Ruve! What are you—" Reiner paused glancing over at Annie. "Oh. .Don't we know her. I mean you do from that night. . She's all grown up!"

"No." Ruvel spoke up. "That was someone else." He lied.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn."

"It's not her."

Some memories were best to stay under the dirt and this one was for sure. He had some regrets and hoped he could wash away with what he was doing now: protecting Annie and insuring that she was safe. Under his flesh and bones if anything would have happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live. Ellie continued to throw snowballs at Annie covering her cotton candy type of hair. Her lashes carried flakes whenever she ran; her breath showing in the cold wind.

Part of Ruvel wished he was right beside her to keep her cold little body warm. Reiner nudged Ruvel to wake him up from his phase. He knew exactly what the redhead was thinking.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead. But don't lack off okay, bud?"

Ruvel was already walking to the part before his supervisor could finish his sentence. Into the wonderland of snow he hid right behind Annie. Stiff and quiet he stood there while she looked in front of herself leaned against a tree for cover. When the pinkette turned around she met face to face with Ruvel.

Jumping, before she could scream Ruvel covered her mouth.

"Shhh." He hissed.

"Ruvel, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, you were under my responsibility right?"

Annie nodded he did tell her that when expressing himself in the reason of wanting to obtain her soul. Or better yet guard it from the angel and demon. His visible breath rested on her forehead from the height difference. A bright pink color showed up on her pale cheeks giving him a reason to smile.

Ellie then ran behind the tree throwing it at Annie's face.

"Aha! I caught. . " Her voice fell when she saw Ruvel.

Scared she swallowed hard making another snowball handing it to the reaper hitting it out how he should throw it at Annie. Just a little temptation goes a long way and so he did. Both Ruvel and Ellie ran off teaming up.

"Okay you get the right of her and I'll get the left."

"Deal." Ruvel agreed

As planned each person made enough snow balls to stuff inside their pockets and run after the pink haired girl. Annie on the other side ran to find cover doing her best to defent herself.

"No fair! Two against one!"

"_Alls fair in love and war."_ Ellie retorted.

Multiple, endless counts of snowballs covered Annie and her winter attire. It was the most fun Ruvel has had in years. He had forgotten what it felt like to be a kid and run alongside one. Ellie helped Annie's friend giving more snowballs until she gave up.

"You win! You win—"

Ruvel threw one more snowball stopping Annie in the middle of her sentence pointing at Ellie. The seven year old did the exact same pointing to Ruvel.

"I didn't do it!" Both bursted out.

"Yeah, yeah!" Annie laughed.

Ellie ran off thinking she'd get chased and Ruvel did the exact opposite approaching the pinkette. His shoe hit a rock covered by the snow pilling over Annie. Over her body he stared into her lime colored hues. An electrifying feeling struck his spine admiring the feeling of his body on hers. His cheeks brightened matching the color of the female's hair.

Annie laid stiff in the snow like a lost child keeping her own eyes on him. Her hair was sprinkled with snowflakes making her features more appealing. Ruvel moved closer as Annie pursed her lips together waiting for a sweet kiss. Nose touching he closed his eyes colliding his upper lip on hers and Ellie ran in the scene.

"We should make snow angels!"

Ruvel rolled off of Annie facing the gray sky, playing it off.

Ellie laid beside the reaper doing her own snow angel along with Annie to his right. How ironic a reaper making a snow angel. He shrugged his shoulders and legs doing his best to copy the females. The child leaned up pointing to the snow she laid on.

"Mine turned out good!"

"Same." Annie rose adding.

Ruvel then did the same but shrugged. His didn't look as good as Ellie's. "You two combined are better than mine."

"You're funny." Ellie giggled leaning against his leg.

Naturally the two created a bond that would grow into something greater. Ruvel would think of Ellie as a younger sister something he'd secretly wanted. Properly he introduced herself to the small girl as a friend of Annie's.

"Ruve! You're still playin' in the snow?" Reiner walked over when Annie left to walk Ellie home. "Didn't know you liked it _that_ much! We should of played in it together! But the pink haired girl, what's her name Annie?"

"What about her?" Ruvel asked.

"It is the girl from a while ago, mate! You finally had enough balls to get back and talk to her finally."

"Shut up."

"What why?!"

Annie then returned walking back to Ruvel wearing a puzzled expression. She brushed her hair away to the side nudging Ruvel.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Reiner smiled shaking his head. "Not at all! I'm Ruvel's supervisor, Reiner! Nice to meet you!"

The bright reaper took Annie's hand giving It a shake or two. His smile widened by the minute staring at the female's hair.

"Cool hair!"

Ruvel's brow twitched as jealously crept over his shoulder. He stayed quiet not wanting Annie to get ideas moving closer to the human.

"Annie, I want to take you somewhere really quick."

She turned her attention to Ruvel jerking her hand back. In response to his questions to she nodded and was led to the museum. Hand in hand he walked out of the park on the sidewalk. On the way there he didn't know what to say so it was quiet. Opening the door Annie walked in and he followed behind. It was a music museum and Ruvel had thing for music. He admired playing on the piano which sat in the middle of the building.

Annie wandered off to look at the pictures and paintings on the wall while the reaper began to play a soft song. It took a while and her attention was caught on the music that bounced off the walls. When she turned around to search where the notes were coming from a crowd of people surrounded it. Her only choice was to push through.

Ruvel on the other half was pressing his fingers against the keys closing his eyes in the process. By heart he remembered all the keys in where they were located. The flow of the music was soft and bouncy. Annie made her way to the head of the crowd smiling at Ruvel's actions. He was gifted in so much: art, reaping souls and now playing the piano.

When he opened his eyes he heard a roar of people clapping throwing money or screaming for more. Uneasy he rubbed the back of his head and looked to Annie, she was easy to find out of the crowd. In his eyes he was the most important fan out of them all. Gesturing her over the pinkette walked over sitting beside the male.

His eyes locked on hers smiling warmly. "Why are they throwing money?"

"Because they like you, Ruvel. You have another gift."

"I don't need it though. ." His voice shook. "What do I say?"

"I've got you." Annie rose clearing her throat.

Standing up from the little stool she was to be Ruvel's speaker. In a way it was normal for her to do this. He's done so much for her and she'd do the same. He's her ears and Annie was his mouth.

"They're so cute." An elderly couple spoke aloud. "The perfect couple."

Annie protected her voice out thanking the couple for the compliment. "Ruvel likes to thank you for listening to his little song. He enjoys all the support and hopes you all enjoyed it. The money given he'll donate it to charity. So thank you!"

Ruvel crept up behind Annie lacing her arms around her waist. Waving from side to side he pecked her cheeks tenderly, whispering: "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

Her warmth gave the reaper a reason to smile. His chest against hers he rubbed her arms. It was nice to have someone by his side but more important her. Ruvel's chest tightened and he cringed looking to the opposite way. It didn't hurt but it bothered him to a point to where he questioned what was wrong with him. The male gave Annie one more pat then led her out the museum.

"Ruvel did it!"

"He did—" Latis blinked trembling under his skin.

"He's not joking about Annie. ." Diaval held his shoulder complaining. "I was in the hospital for the whole day."

"Don't tell me your still dwelling on this." Ruvel then made his appearance.

His scythe in his hair the redhead was grinning. Maybe Diaval learned his lessons because next time he tries he wouldn't hold back. He had the intentions of killing the demon for the sake of Annie's safety.

Latis glared at Ruvel, no words came from his mouth. The angel and reaper weren't exactly on the same page but he was no fool. After seeing Diaval, Latis wasn't going to attack Ruvel. At least not yet.

The trio spoke on Annie's soul and debated on what should happen. Ruvel tried to give his attention to the others but she was on his mind. He couldn't shake her image out of his face, the only thing he wanted to do was crawl in bed with her.

Nightfall was at its halfway point and Ruvel snuck inside Annie's house. Barefoot he tip toed into her pitch black room. His arms reached out careful to not run into anything. He took small steps feeling papers on the floor. One step ahead he slipped on a pair of Annie's magazines.

_Crash_!


	8. Doki Doki

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and we're on spring break so I'll be writing a lot more. I decided to only write whenever I'm on break, It's too time consuming to do it on a daily schedule. Any who, I'm a little rusty with the writing . . . so yeah. Blah.

**Chapter 8: Doki Doki**

* * *

><p>The sudden crash woke me up and I felt the beads of sweat run down my body. I held the blue silk sheets close against my body hoping there wasn't someone trying to break into my house. To be sure I reached for the handgun underneath the bed, hidden by the multiple shoe boxes I occupied.<p>

The gun clicked in its place and I made sure to keep it aimed down. And so, the journey began. There wasn't much sound after the crash so I kept my breathing to a minimum. An extra hand extended outward to help visualize the room without using my eyes.

Suddenly a cold, yet electrifying hand reached for the gun, the other hand wrapping me in his embrace.

The peppermint scent. . . I know it all too well. "Ruvel?"

"Annie?! What are you doing up and why do you have a gun?!"

I couldn't see his movement or his facial expression but if I could I knew I'd be busted. In the tone of voice I knew when he smiled or frowned upon me. This was one of the moments when he was neither. More of solemn voice.

"I was trying to protect myself." I hissed.

"From what? Did you honestly think I was a robber or something? You'd think someone would cause that much of an issue. Tch."

Scolding me? Now out of all times? He's the one who broke in my house in the first place. I lower my head and crawl back to bed carefully.

"No wait," He said. "I—I didn't come here to just—I wanted to see you again."

I heard the shuffle of his jeans as he rose, one of his long arms pulled me off the floor to the bed where both of our bodies were only inches apart. Still I couldn't see his face. I couldn't tell if he was serious or playing his game of riddles.

"I want to sleep with you again."

His words stung my heart giving off a beat of life. "You, what?"

"I wanted to sleep with you. Be near you."

The reaper occupied the space in between our frames holding me dearly. My heart seemed to sore like Icarus gracing the clouds flying close to the sun. If he wasn't careful enough he'd get incinerate.

Ruvel was definitely the sun and I played the role of Icarus. I felt so fragile in his hands he could crush me anytime he wanted, but the fact he didn't soothes me.

"Annie, Annie." He called.

"Yes" I snap out of my phase.

"What's the matter?"

His thumb traced the corners of my lips to the edge of my nose. Just from his hands he could paint the expression on my face. He was so artistic, a reaper like himself obtaining such ability. I begin to daydream about his actions if I were to become his. Would be open up? Or still toy with me like I'm his puppet. He could make my body dance with just one simple word.

This man, no—this _monster_ has such an impact on me and, I am too, for deciding to stay with him. He can take me and mold me into anything he'd like; as long as I'm with him I'm safe.

The moon crept through the window shining a glorious beam of light on his face. His hues harden from the rock in the sky exposing him. Ruvel looked so beautiful like a god, anyone would mistake him for that. It took every bone in my body to not jump and spill my thoughts.

"Nothing." I finally answer.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I am _not_."

"Yes you are. No denying it. Go to bed."

I obey his orders watching as the moons light fades away. Slowly I give into the darkness feeling nothing but his cold words pierce my flesh. My body curves up against his until I feel like a child berried in the chest of my fathers. I feel secure from the world and as though nothing will tear us apart.

_I miss it. . _

_My family. . .they left at such an early note_.

I feel my subconscious join in and mock me for my thoughts. In the back of my head I know she is only trying to get under my skin therefore I remain silent. I keep my head in Ruvel's chest and drift into a deep slumber.


End file.
